Lipsticks, of course, have been a staple article of any cosmetic kit or collection. Conventional lipsticks have wax bases, and the product tends to smear, or transfer when contacted by food, utensils, drinking glasses or cups, and cigarettes. Also, when a wearer kisses an acquaintance or companion, the lipstick may appear on that person's cheek or lips. This phenomenon may also soil clothing or accessories, and may necessitate frequent re-application of the lipstick, which may also lead to caking or cracking of the lipstick layer.
Others have attempted to formulate liquid lipsticks. Such products typically involve a volatile solvent, such as denatured alcohol, a film forming polymer base, a pigment, a cellulose ingredient, and possible other additives or ingredients. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,723 (Calvo); U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,017 (Nichols); U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,681 (Fishman); U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,374 (Nichols); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,739 (Nichols), for example, give examples of liquid lipstick products. The disclosure of the foregoing patents is incorporated herein by reference.
Some such liquid lipstick products tend to cause a tingling, burning, or stinging sensation on the lips, which some users would find objectionable or undesirable. Other users find the existing liquid lipsticks unpleasant tasting, and would prefer a liquid lipstick with a more pleasant taste. Still others prefer cosmetics containing herbal ingredients, and it would be desirable to formulate a liquid lipstick which includes herbal ingredients, flavorings, or other additives.